Energy Drinks
by Savannah Lee
Summary: Austria's boss gives him cases of their newly developed energy drink.  When bad things happen because of them, can Prussia help Austria out? Rated M for language.  Eventual smut.
1. Chapter 1: The First Taste

Author's Note: Kinda a crack fic, this popped into my head after finding out, astonishingly, that Red Bull…..comes from AUSTRIA. It was based on a formula from Thailand, but changed to suit western palates. Several counties banned it, finding trace amounts of cocaine in it (may have been the cola version, not the regular version…) This was gonna be a one-shot, but I figured I could make it at least two chapters, maybe more, depending on reviews. This chapter's kinda short, but the second will be longer.

-à-à-

Roderich Edelstein flitted from room to room in his house, cleaning everything he could find. His boss sent over a few cases of a new drink that they had developed, one that was said to increase your energy. He tried one, flinching at the sour taste. "It's worse then American beer!" he cried, but out of loyalty to his country, he finished the drink. With the burst of energy he got from it, he cleaned his kitchen to a sparkling shine.

After the kitchen had been cleaned thoroughly, Roderich slumped down at the table, the spark he got from the drink having faded away, replaced by a dull pulse in his head. He grabbed another of the repulsive drinks, and gulped it down. A small guest room and bathroom on the first floor were polished to a shine. Feeling that headache returning, he drank down another of the drinks, finding the taste less repulsive.

Three days later, the cycle was still continuing.

Roderich's house was large, and living alone left many of the rooms unused, coated in a lacy layer of dust. He began to look rumpled, as he cleaned the rooms one by one, downing another 'energy drink' every time he felt his strength waning. A soft sheen of sweat graced his brow, and as he dusted, he noticed his hands trembling slightly. He huffed at the sight, not used to his surgical-steady hands moving of their own accord.

A soft sigh crossed his lips, and he put down his cleaning supplies. Winding through the halls of his massive home, he made his way to his music room. Settling down at his beloved grand piano, he gently lifted the cover from the keys, and started to play one of his favorite tunes, "Moonlight Sonata".

He winced and paused, as his shaking hands his a wrong note. Blinking, he began playing again, not hearing the soft click of his front door opening and the booted feet striding toward the room he was in. Austria's face scrunched up as he his another wrong note, and then another still. He stopped playing, a hand drifting to his head, as the headache was returning.

"Having issues, specs?" a German accented voice came from behind him, making the smaller man jump slightly. Gilbert Weillschmidt frowned, standing in the music room doorway. He had never know Austria to be so…jumpy. "You ok, Roderich?" he asked, concern in his voice. Roderich waved the question off. "Ja, I'm wunderbar." he muttered, brushing past the Prussian and heading toward his kitchen. Prussia followed, looking the brunette up and down. "You sure, specs? You look like you haven't changed your clothes in days.". Roderich ignored the question, making it to his refrigerator and grasping another of the drinks. Gilbert sputtered. "What the fuck is that?" he asked, moving close to Roderich to read the back of the can in his hand. "Dude," he whispered, "that thing is ten kinds of wrong!" Roderich clicked his tongue. "I'm perfectly fine, and I've had plenty of these. Now why are you here, Gilbert?"

"To check on you." was the Prussian's reply. "You missed the World Meeting yesterday, and that's not like you!" Austria blinked and dropped the now empty can to the floor. "How…that's impossible!" he murmured, striding out of the kitchen to his room to check his calendar. Gilbert picked up the forgotten can and brought it to the trash, gasping when he saw the can already full of empty energy drink cans.

A sudden crash above him caught his attention, and he ran down the halls and up the stairs in the direction of the crash. Gilbert burst into Roderich's room, worry plastered on his pale features. Roderich was curled up on the floor, several items from his writing deck on the floor around him. His hand was grasping the fabric of his shirt over his heart. Terrified lavender eyes met worried crimson. Gilbert was on the floor in an instant, his cell phone in hand. Roderich shut his eyes, whimpering softly. Gilbert dialed his brother, who said he'd be there as quick as he could. He gulped and searched for another number, Vash Zwingli. He knew that Switzerland had the closed hospital geared to deal with the unique anatomy of Nation People. Gilbert pushed the 'dial' button and swallowed deeply. The last time he had a run-in with Vash, it took the hospital hours to get all the buckshot out of his hindquarters.

"What the hell do you want, Prussia?" Vash asked as he answered the phone. Gilbert ran a hand through his slivery hair and cleared his throat. "I need you to get your hospital ready for a Nation Person emergency." Vash let out a weird sound on the other end, halfway between a chuckle and a sigh. "Who's you piss off this time, Prussia?" Gilbert tsked . "No one, you dummkopf! It's for Austria!"

"What did you do to Austria?" Vash asked, a tone of anger in his voice. Gilbert raised his voice as he saw Roderich's hand loosen it's grip and fall limply to the floor. "NOTHING! He had a bunch of these weird drinks, and I think it busted his heart or something!" Vash started speaking to someone else, Gilbert hearing his clipped voice demanding the hospital get ready immediately. "I'm sending someone to get you. They'll be there in ten minutes. Get one of those drinks bring it with you. Don't make things fucking worse." Vash said bluntly, hanging up.

Gilbert frowned and felt to see if Roderich was still breathing. With a sigh, he noted the Austrian was, though soft and far too shallow. Hearing his brother enter the house, Gilbert called out to him. Ludwig found them quickly, and Gilbert explained everything to him. Leaving Ludwig with Roderich, he dashed to the kitchen, grabbing a full can of the drink from the fridge, just as Vash's crew came in to gather them all for transport.

-à-à-

Reviews are nice. Chapter 2 will be up…at some point. This week. I know that.


	2. Chapter 2: Assignment

Author's note: Between being sick and job-hunting and real life crap, It took forever to get this written! May take an equally long time to get the next chapter up, my apologies for that! And sorry for the chapters being short, I'm just getting back into writing fiction again after a bit of a long break. The next one will be longer, I'm hoping! And thanks for the reviews and likes!

-{-{-

Gilbert looked into the hospital room, watching Roderich's chest rise and fall with each breath. There were a few machines hooked up to him, and they were beeping and whirring softly in the dim room. A soft sigh slid past Gilbert's lips. The doctors had told him that Austria had had a heart attack, probably brought on from over-caffination. Gilbert was deep in his thoughts, so much so he didn't even notice the shorter blond man walking up to him, younger sister in tow.

Vash stood next to Gilbert, he and his sister both looking into the room solemnly. "Looks like you can care about someone other then yourself." Vash snorted, watching as his little sister Lichtenstein quietly slipped into the room to put a vase of flowers on the small table next to Roderich's bed, being careful not to wake the sleeping nation. Gilbert turned to Vash, a cocky grin on his face. "Naw, it would just have been to un-awesome to not help! Kesesesesese!" Vash just rolled his eyes. "I had that drink looked at, there's a lot of bad stuff in that thing. I've already banned it in my country."

Gilbert raised an eyebrow. "What kind of bad stuff?" he asked. "A bunch of chemicals you wouldn't understand about. But it's bad, keep him away from the stuff." Prussia looked a bit ruffed. "What makes you think I'm going to baby-sit him and keep him away from shit?" Gilbert crossed his arms and looked back at Austria's sleeping form. Vash glared and raised a hand toward the rifle that was always strapped to his back. "You found him, you brought him here, that makes him you're responsibility. So when he gets released from here, you're taking him home, and you're looking after him, Understand?" Gilbert raised his hands in resignation, not wanting to annoy Switzerland and further, knowing the small man could shoot a tick off Sweden's dog a mile away.

Lichtenstein slowly crept out of the room to the two men standing at the door. "Bruder, will Mr. Austria be ok?" she said quietly, he big green eyes watery. "He'll be fine. Prussia's going to look after him and make sure of that, right?" Vash glared at the albino-esqe man, who simply nodded in return. "Thank you for watching him, Mr. Prussia." Lichtenstein whispered, curtseying. Prussia smiled and was going to say something, but the look in Switzerland's eyes was a clear warning that if he said of did the wrong thing to the little girl, there'd be hell to pay.

The silence was thick and tense. Prussia breathed a sigh of relief as Germany rounded to corner, two cups of coffee in his hands. Ludwig nodded tersely to Vash and his sister, before handing a cup to Gilbert. Vash turned to glare at Gilbert once again. "I will be checking up on the two of you." he said sternly, turning again to walk down the hall with his sister, who squeeked a small goodbye as they turned the corner.

"Vat vas that all about, Gil? Vat did you do to piss him off this time?" Ludwig asked, sipping his coffee and looking in at Roderich's sleeping form. "He just couldn't handle my awesomeness, that's all." Gilbert said, grinning again. Germany just glared at his older brother. "Alright, alright," Gilbert muttered. "He said this was my responsibility, that I gotta watch over Roddy and keep him away from those stupid drinks."

Ludwing nodded. "I vas able to talk to a doctor, they said he should be able to go home tomorrow, as long as there's no problems." Prussia grumbled. "Can't they keep him a few extra days? Me an Francis and Toni were going to…" Ludwig interrupted him. "NO. You have priorities." Gilbert's jaw dropped. "But…there was gonna be the beach….and…." Another glare from his younger brother silenced him. "OK, ok." Gilbert pouted, flipping out his cell phone, which Ludwig promptly snatched and turned off. "You should know better then to have a cell phone on in a hospital, dummkopf!" Germany hissed. "Call them when you leave!"

Gilbert just sighed.


	3. NOTICE

To anyone reading these fics...life has calmed down a bit, and I'll be working on them again. BUT, thanks to the jerks that started repoting fics and has caused FF.N to start puring fics, I will no longer be posting here. My tumblr name is ThermodynamicGlowstick. follow that blog, as I haven't set up a new blog just for fics yet. I'll also be going over and doing some re-writes as well.

kudos, and see ya! 


End file.
